<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go back to you by helgaslifehacks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763880">Go back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgaslifehacks/pseuds/helgaslifehacks'>helgaslifehacks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also they share a bed, my school makes me go back to school in a week, pls give me penelope back, send help I don't wanna go back to school, soft exes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgaslifehacks/pseuds/helgaslifehacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after 1 06. Josie is having trouble to get any sleep, so she searches for a certain raven haired witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quarantine has me bored and in the attempt to (very successfully as for now) ignore all school work I have to do, I thought I would write this lil fic. If you are reading this then it's been over a year since Penelope left and neither of us could loosen the chokehold that she has on us. I hope to see some posies in the clown college that I'm attending after I'm allowed to go outside.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was lying awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling that looked blue in the light of the moon. She didn't want to close her eyes because every time she did, she saw how the mud and dirt were slowly covering her whole body and making it nearly impossible for her to breath.</p><p>It's been hours since she and Lizzie had to say their only and final goodbye to their biological mother. After that, both agreed to try to get some sleep. She could hear how Lizzie tossed around in her bed before she was lucky enough to find some sleep.</p><p>Josie didn't have the same luck and she was starring into the almost absolute darkness of their room for almost 5 hours now. She tilted her head and looked at the clock. 3 am.<br/>
Another four hours and her regular school day would start. She signed and continued to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>The only thing that she would concentrate on right now is to not think about what happened tonight. She didn't want to think about the could and bony hands suddenly gripping her tightly on her upper arm and dragging her into the forest, where her screams were silenced by the earth that covered her. She didn't want to think about the conversation, that she always hoped to have while growing up, with her bio mom. She didn't want to think about her dad's face when he lost the love of his life all over again.</p><p>There was only one thought in her head that could be a distraction. Soft lips meeting her own in the hallways by the showers. Green eyes shining with hope and admiration. Penelope's hand caressing her cheek, so softly and gently. Holding her as if she couldn't even stand the thought of ever letting her go.</p><p>Josie's heart began to fasten its pace at the mere thought of the raven-haired girl. She missed the feeling of being held and kissed by Penelope Park. She missed everything about her. The cute and adorable smile, she only wore when no one else saw her. The dork that secretly named all her plant but denied it in public. The way her green eyes shine with care toward the taller girl.</p><p>Josie stopped her train of thoughts and reminded herself, that she used to care about her. Not anymore. You don't break up with a person you care about and never give them any reason why. You don't try to make their day more difficult by annoying them and sabotaging them.</p><p>The kiss was only a distraction for Penelope. For both of them. It couldn't and it didn't mean more.</p><p>But no matter how often she told herself that, she could help but his the touch of Penelope Park and the comfort that came with it.</p><p>She glanced at the clock once more and it was almost 4 am now. She was emotionally and physically drained. She closed her eyes and took a deep sign before standing up and heading slowly towards the door, being careful not the wake up her twin.</p><p>Her feet were carrying her body to a certain door that she avoided for months now. Her hand rose but before she could knock her brain caught up to the actions of her body and she stopped abruptly.</p><p>She was standing before the door of Penelope's dorm. When she realized what she has almost done she scoffed at her actions and turned the other direction. She stopped after two steps and the thought of why not enter her mind. They had shared a meaningless kiss, they could share a room for a night and it didn't have to mean anything. She knew that Penelope wouldn't tell anyone and she blamed the feeling of nostalgia that promised her a much greater chance to get some actual rest in the near future.</p><p>She was once again in front of the door but this time she knocked lightly on the door. It was a gently knock that somebody could easily not notice. She stood there another couple of seconds, in complete silence and listened if there was any movement behind the door. After another couple of seconds of silence, she signed and began to walk back to her room. </p><p>But then she heard an audible grunt and a couple of muffled words before the door opened. A sleepy with messy hair and puffy eyes opened the door. Her grumpy expression shifted to a soft once Penelope saw who knocked on her door at 4 am on a school night.</p><p>Josie opened her mouth but then she realized that she didn't a reason to be her that she would admit and closed it again. The two girls just stared at each other before Penelope offered Josie a small smile and stepped aside while motioning for the girl to step into the room.</p><p>Josie didn't hesitate before she stepped into the room. Penelope closed the door and moved passed her without making eye contact or saying anything. She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and threw it at the sofa, which stood in the corner of her room.</p><p>Josie's eyes widened at the realization what the girl was doing and quickly spoke up. "Penelope you don't have to do that, it's your room aft...".</p><p>Josie was cut short by Penelope raising her hand and dismissing her with a small wave. "It's alright" She glanced at Josie and still saw hesitation in her eyes. "Jojo, I really don't mind."<br/>
Penelope gestured towards and bed before turning around and searching for an extra blanket in her closet. Josie used the time to slowly and awkwardly move towards Penelope's bed. Once Penelope set up the sofa and slipped under the blankets, Josie decided to do the same. Penelope whispered a quick spell for the light to go out and they were left in silence and darkness. </p><p>Josie quickly grabbed her phone and set an alarm before she could forget in before sinking into the covers of Penelope's bed. Josie let out a small sign without even realizing it.<br/>
"Good night, Jojo." It was soft, barely audible maybe because Penelope wasn't sure if she wanted Josie to hear if she would get a reply. </p><p>"Night, Penny." Penelope's heart jumped a beat at the sound of Josie's voice and how she decided to use her old nickname. A small smile spread across the raven-haired girls face. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up and that this probably was only a distraction for Josie.</p><p>Josie explicitly told her that she hated her, that whatever they shared in the hallways, didn't mean anything and that nobody could ever know.</p><p>Meanwhile, Josie finally closed her eyes for the first time that day without seeing all those horrible things happen over and over again. She was surrounded by the smell of the raven-haired that she loves. Loved, That she loved.</p><p>It brought her comfort and the sweet memories of their past relationship. A small smile crept its way to her face, without her noticing. But at the same time, she missed the warmth and the weight of the girl, that used to lie next to her.</p><p>Josie body relaxed and her mind was almost empty of thoughts. But sleep wouldn't come because she couldn't help but miss the hands around her waist and the breaths against her neck. After some time debating, Josie sat up. </p><p>Penelope sat up just a second later. " What's wrong, Jojo." Her voice was raspy and Josie realized that she had woken the girl once again that night.</p><p>"I was... I thought that maybe... if you liked that..." Josie was a stuttering mess at this point and she was thankful that it was dark so the other girl didn't see the blush that covered the cheeks and neck."ehm...water."</p><p>**Nice safe, Josette, I'm sure she doesn't think that something is off now.**</p><p>Penelope smiled at that but got up and didn't care to turn on any light. She took a bottle of water from her desk and sat down next to Josie. Penelope handed Josie the bottle and Josie took a couple of sips of water before putting the bottle on the nightstand.</p><p>Penelope didn't make any indication that she was going to move and only starred at Josie. The blush crept its way back onto Josie's face and another attempt to put Josie's thoughts to words was made. " I wanted to ask, of course, I hope I don't cross a line here, that you know maybe if you happen to be a 100% comfortable and okay with it, thatwecouldsharethebed?"</p><p>Josie words were mumbled and fused in the end but Penelope still understood what the brunette wanted from her. She found Josie's nervousness cute but also crazy because who in this world would ever deny a beautiful and kind girl like Josie a request?</p><p>Josie's eyes were shining with hope but also fear of rejection. When Penelope looked into Josie's eyes, her instinct was to grab the girl hand to give her comfort and reassurance. When she realized what she just did, she was ready to apologize but quickly decided against it when Josie didn't pull away and gave her a small smile.</p><p>Penelope had to disconnect their hands shortly after to grab her pillow from the sofa and put next to Josie's. In the meantime, Josie already settled under the covers and turned her back to Penelope. Penelope settled under the covers shortly after, making sure not to touch the other girl, in the fear of breaking boundaries and invading her personal space.<br/>
Penelope's hand was hovering near Josie's waist but she never had the intention of actually settling her hand down. That was before Josie proceeded to move her body backwards and closer to Penelope's. Their bodies were only separated by one or two inches and Penelope finally laid her hand lightly on top of the witches waist.</p><p>Josie wasn't nearly satisfied by the amount of physical contact and quickly closed the gap between them. So that her back was now pressed against Penelope's chest. The raven-haired girl automatically tightened her grip around the brunette's waist and Josie's out a small but victorious sign.</p><p>Finally, sleep claimed Josie's mind and body and Penelope followed shortly after. Her dreams were blank and Josie was thankful for it. They could have stayed like this for the rest of their lifetime and neither of them would have minded if it wasn't for the alarm that went of.</p><p>The two girls simultaneously grunted in disapproval. Josie was now facing Penelope and their legs were tangled together. Josie opened her eyes and was met with two shining green orbs. She instantly blushed and quickly untangled herself from Penelope to shut up her alarm. She turned back and looked down apologetically. She felt bad for waking up her ex three times in one night but could only offer a small smile as an apology.</p><p>Penelope couldn't have cared less. She was all for Josie waking her up several times a night if it meant that she could hold her for even a couple of minutes.</p><p>"I need to go before..." Josie didn't end her sentence but Penelope knew that she still didn't want anyone to know about this and especially not Lizzie. Josie squeezed her hand quickly and slipped out of her room. Penelope signed but quickly cuddled back into the covers that still smells like Josie.</p><p>Back in her own bed, Josie missed the smell and the warmth of her ex. She knows it wasn't the noblest thing to go back to your ex when you needed comfort. But she didn't regret any of it.</p><p>She glanced over to the sleeping form of Lizzie and was reminded that no matter how much she missed Penelope and how much she wanted her back. It couldn't happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this fic make sure to leave a kudos or a comment. Feel free to leave any criticism, I would appreciate it. Have a nice day and make sure to take care of your mental health. Adios.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>